Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. The work implement, such as the forks on a fork lift, are typically raised and lowered by the operation of a lever which activates one or more hydraulic cylinders via a control valve. Although the number of cylinders can vary, they most typically number between one and three for such an application. While the flow through the control valve is a function of the lever position, flow is also significantly influenced by the hydraulic system pump speed and the displacement of the pump. The pump is typically coupled to the engine of the fork lift. Accordingly, maximum lifting speed and force are attained when the control valve is fully open and the pump is at a maximum speed and displacement. In many systems, this condition can only be achieved when an operator moves the lever to the maximum position while depressing the engine accelerator to increase pump speed. Because this action may cause the fork lift drive system to propel the vehicle, the operator may also be required to depress the brake pedal or clutch pedal in order to remain stationary. As such, a fork lift machine may require an operator to simultaneously operate three separate inputs in order to obtain maximum lifting capabilities. Improvements are desired.